Somewhere
by DissectingPomegranates
Summary: *One-Shot* With an anniversary just around the corner, a visitor shows up. *First work after a long hiatus*


_A/N: Greetings, this is my first Worst With fic in over two years as I've suffered from the worst luck of being stuck down a difficult writer's block which near enough prevented me from writing/doodling in general!_

 _Also, I'm post-night shift and worked on this potential one-shot...from notes. So obvious spelling/grammar mistakes should be overlooked until I'm in the right frame of mind to correct._

 _Feedback, etc is greatly appreciate since I feel like a completely n00b, venturing back to ye oldie worst witch fics and first love. I own nothing so...blah blah..._

 _Special shout out to Rach, The Princess ;), Gloria and *_ _unforgettable - slightly out of tune* NCD...Four friends that I've made since doodling away and four friends to be bless to be stuck with :D :D You know that I jess!_

Somewhere

"I feel honoured that you have finally decided to visit..." she abruptly paused, subconsciously wincing at her obvious sarcastic and harsh greeting, "I do apologise for..." she then gestured to the cluttered surroundings of the books and paperwork which littered her desk, numerous empty glass vials where on display and she mentally cursed herself for not immediately disposing of them as soon as they were consumed then hastily stood to hide in front of the glass vials from her view and therefore hiding the evidence.

Amelia held up her arthritic hands, "I'm not here to check up nor inspect the school, I'm here to visit _you_ which I should be apologising for...for not doing so sooner although I fear that I may have caught you at a bad time...maybe the next visit I'll better organise my visit."

Constance nodded, "You know how I value meticulous planning but nevertheless...I am glad that you are here." She replied with sincerely

Amelia took a seat; her eyes observed Constance, "How have you been? I've been keeping tabs on your progress...the academy has never ran smoother," she paused when she noticed the greying streaks of hair, "Oh, your hair!"

Constance reached up and smoothed her hair, "Yes, well...I refer to my greying hair as my stress highlights."

"Makes you look very distinguished."

Constance snorted, "Well, I've had to learn to...adapt to it whether I want it or not."

"It was the right decision, you know...for you to assume the...to be the headmistress of this academy. At least I got that right."

Constance allowed herself to take a seat just opposite Amelia, not wanting the desk to act as a barrier between them, "There are times when...it _still_ feels strange."

Amelia smiled fondly at the younger woman that she came to think of as her daughter, "You never could accept change so readily and yet...look around you. You've made me so proud...the academy, the students and the staff although you new spells mistress seems rather eccentric."

Constance snorted, "Says the woman who employed Davina Bat!"

"Ah! Well, point taken."

There was an awkward silence between them

"How about a game of chess?" she suggested

Constance frowned, "A...A game?"

Amelia nodded as she carefully organised the chess pieces, "Yes Constance, a game of skill and strategy...I recall that we used to play when..." Amelia caught herself and decided to steer the topic, "Anyway, I remember that I was fairly good..."

"Alright then, I'll play along however I must correct you. You were a mediocre player...I think you preferred the company and strategy than actually winning."

Amelia raised a cautious eyebrow at Constance, "Well perhaps I must play to win...this time I have my reputation to uphold and to change that opinion of yours."

"I've been waiting for you," she glanced up from the chess board towards Amelia, "I'd have thought you'd have visited me sooner but I was disappointed when you never did...now...now I am focused, I have purpose and the school and the students...well, they need me, depend on me...your visit has..."

"Oh! Am I inconveniencing you? Well apologies for not contacting your prior so that you consult your diary and pencil me in, conveniently into your busy schedule." Snipped Amelia, clearly hurt

"Amel...I meant...oh!" the words struggled in her throat and she impatiently crossed her arms, frustrated

"The trouble is you...thinking and assuming that you have time which is actually ironic," she paused bravely to engaged Constance' reaction, "Even now, Constance...you resist it! You've always resisted change even when I left...I...you...you resented it."

Constance leaned forward and played a move which she won a white pawn, "You didn't have to go...it was as though you left me...abandoned me and I wasn't ready."

"Not ready?" exclaimed Amelia, "The academy is..."

"No!" interrupted Constance angrily, "for so long I looked to you...for advice and friendship. I may not have always shown it but you were like a mother to me and yet...you still felt the need to hand over the reigns...the title to me!"

Amelia offered Constance a tissue

"A part of me...well, a part of me died when you finally decided to leave." Confessed Constance

Amelia sadly nodded, "I know, I felt it." Clasped a hand over her chest where her heart was located.

Amelia smiled almost smugly as she moved the white queen over the board, "Check make, I believe." She declared

Constance stared momentarily perplexed at the chess pieces, in complete surprise, "Congratulations Amelia...you finally broke my winning streak."

The grandfather clock chimed to indicate the time and Amelia visible shivered, she glanced at her own watch to confirm the time, "Unfortunately, I must leave, my time here...well, I'd hate to outstay my welcome," Amelia pushed herself from the chair, her ageing body protested against the sudden movement.

"Amelia," whispered Constance, "Wait...just a few more moments, please?"

She adjusted her clock but remained silent and nodded her head. Constance sighed and stood from her chair, with the simple flick of her wrist, her desk was spotless as was the rest of the office, the way it should be. The chess board had disappeared from sight.

"I'll walk with you."

"I'd appreciate that very much, Constance."

They walked in silence, footsteps echoed throughout the empty corridors of the cold castle, the wind howled and caused a sudden chill while caused Constance to wrap her arms tighter around her thin almost skeletal frame while Amelia appeared completely unfazed by the dramatic drop in temperature, her cloak bellowed behind her.

They arrived at the main doors of the academy where the silence was interrupted by a foreign sound, the sound of laughter. Constance Hardbroom cocked her head to one side and allowed a chuckle to escape her normally pouting lips, Amelia turned upon hearing the noise after all it was very seldom had she witnessed her former deputy headmistress smile let alone hear her laughter.

"I should've known sooner." She announced, "Perhaps a part of me _did_ but I refused to acknowledge the truth."

"Constance?" question Amelia

"I did not want to hurt all over again, I've only just began to heal." She confessed as Amelia reached out and placed a comforting hand on her thin forearm

"Once, you've dared to take the first step, it gradually gets easier. Have I ever lied or let you down before?"

Constance stared coldly at Amelia, "You can drop the act, this...this deception."

Amelia frowned in confusion, "I beg your pardon?"

"Stop...just stop with the false pleasantries, I know that it's _you._ "

Amelia smiled but remained silent

"At least have the decency to take off _that_ mask, you don't need it anymore."

"You are indeed a temptress, Constance Hardbroom! You have flirted dangerously with me on many occasions but just before the final _climax..._ you retained control and pulled back from _me_ and the edge of the abyss."

"Are you going to kill me now?" Constance asked honestly

"It's your decision, Constance but why delay the inevitable?"

"But...but why and _now?_ Have you purposely waited _this_ length of time to lull me into a false sense of security before striking? Why didn't you come sooner? When I begged for you?"

"Ironic isn't it? I visited and broke your winning streak."

"I wanted to be free of the pain...there are days when I still do...I _know_ what I have to do," she paused tentatively, a trembling hand pinched her nose and she inhaled deeply, concentrating on controlling her emotions, "But I don't know if I have the strength to do _it._ "

"I'll reiterate...the first step is the hardest then it gets easier."

"Will there be any pain?" she asked sheepishly

" _No,_ you've suffered and endured quite enough, I can promise you that much."

"I knew one day you'd come for me...you...I mean, _her_ anniversary, touching if I'm honest."

"Truly ironic if not touching don't you think?"

"You're twisted...evil..."

"I'm not as evil as people perceive me to be...I _am_ however a necessary evil...and if memory serves correctly, I believe that even _you_ cursed me. Tsk Tsk, such profanity."

"A year ago, I'd have welcomed you unquestionably and I would have been your obedient servant...I _would_ have followed you into the dying light...but no, NO! I refuse."

"Every soul will taste death, what makes _you_ exempt from this rule?"

"You forget that I was present when you were mourning _her,_ the loss of your surrogate mother. I find it rather strange that they fear me when _life_ hurts a lot more than _me_ and at the point of death...the pain is... _over._ "

Constance felt her energy pulsate between her casting fingers which did not go unnoticed, "From the little spark may burst a mighty flame."

"So you're well read in the works of Dante?" She finally lost her patience, "I asked you a question to which you've attempted to cleverly avoid...answer me, tell me."

"I _am_ Death and I answer to _no-one."_


End file.
